Dream Alittle Dream
by mar1985
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Fischer inception and there's a man that wants Dom to pull another inception; he won't refuse to find out information about his past.
1. Disclaimer & Summary

**Dream Alittle Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Inception_, Christoper Nolan does; I just like the idea of entering into one's dreams and bend it or re-shape the dreamer's dream to your own will. There are characters such as William 'Liam' Hearst, Pierre La Monte, Agent XX and any other characters and 'inceptive ideas' I make up that are from my own mind.

* * *

**Summary:** It's been 3 years since the Fischer inception and Ariadne goes to visit Cobb at his home to bring him on board for the new inception.

_**Inception: **__Hearst CompuInc, software evolution._

_**Subject:**__ William a.k.a. Liam Hearst, founder, inventor and CEO._

_**Goal:**__ Extract secrets of corporation's new founded software technology—it is said that the user has complete control of upgrading, downgrading, and a mix of old and new software applications the user wants to install on their computer system with simple voice command at any given time and place._

Ariadne tells Cobb she's worked with different extractors during the 3 years she hasn't seen him, but those extractors aren't as skilled as he will ever be. The benefactor, Pierre La Monte, requested Cobb to do the job of extracting those trade secrets Hearst has at his fingertips and doesn't want anyone else to do this job but him. Ariadne also informs that the team is in—Arthur, Eames, and Yusuf— she just needs to know if Cobb is in. Cobb knows he wants to be there for his kids, but if there's something in his past that he doesn't know about, it could change everything he thought he knew. Cobb agrees to join in but what he or the team doesn't know that Mr. La Monte has something sinister planned for them once they enter Hearst's mind.

* * *

Next is Chapter 1: _3 Years Later_


	2. 3 Years Later

_3 Years Later_

'Here I stand outside Cobb's home after 3 long years of not seeing him since the Fischer inception. He may turn me away once he finds out that I am here to recruit him for a job that he will probably say no to in the first place, but I have to try anyway. Also I just have to see him again to make sure that he's okay after everything he's been through, namely Mal. With all that aside, I have to confess I do feel something for the man in question; not sympathy or pity but I hope that whatever I am feeling for this man I figure out soon, especially for the job I want to pull off. I wish Arthur was the one to ask Cobb to do this job with us instead of me; I was talked into persuading Cobb (more like out voted) to work with us again. _Those bloody bastards._ I remember the conversation like it was yesterday, in fact the conversation was only 2 days ago…'

_

* * *

_

_Flashback…_

"Ariadne, you should be the one to go and talk Cobb in working with us again; at least you to understand each other on a level. And before you argue with me about you two understanding each other, I know he does because you gave him a reason to leave Mal in the past and in limbo and to go after Saito; you're the one for the job," informs Arthur.

Eames and Yusuf just nod their heads in confirming what Arthur just said. It is true that I gave Cobb the 'tools' to overcome his guilt for Mal but that's just it; guilt. Maybe just maybe I can convince Cobb to join us but there's one matter at hand that would make him refuse: his kids. He worked so hard and fought for so long to make it back to reality to see his kids again and I don't want him to regret leaving them because of me.

"You're forgetting Arthur that the man fought for a long time to get home to see his kids again and now you're asking me to talk him into walking away from them for the nth time. What makes you think he'll do it in the first place," ask I question Arthur's logical behind his calculating mind.

"Because the two of you are alike in so many ways and he wouldn't refuse you. You gave him a second chance at reality and if I'm right Cobb would want to pull off this impossible inception. Besides, Mr. La Monte wants him on this job and no one else," Arthur reminds me of our benefactor's request.

"Come now Ari, you're the perfect gal for the job, darling. If I were to go, Cobb may want to hit me and won't listen to what I'm offering in the first place," inserts Eames.

"Would do you say Ariadne? Besides, Cobb has to do this job," interjects Yusuf.

I look at all 3 of them and I don't have much choice in the matter anyway.

"Fine, I'll go see Cobb and get him on board with the job," I implore.

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Ariadne knocks on the Cobb residential door and surprised to see who answers, Miles, her old professor who recruited her to speak with Cobb those 3 years ago that changed her life.

"Ariadne, it's good to see you again. How have you been for these last 3 years? Working hard I suppose," greets Miles.

"Hello Miles, it's good to see you again too. I've been fine the last 3 years. I was wondering if Cobb is here," I in turn greet Miles.

"Yes, Dom is here. Why don't you come in and I'll get him for you," Miles tells Ariadne.

"Thank you."

I sit in the living room waiting for Cobb to show his face and while I wait, I look at the pictures hanging on the walls and on the mantle of him and his family. They are truly beautiful children and I see he kept some of Mal and him. 'I wonder if it's hard for him to look at these pictures and feels some sort of regret.'

"Ariadne, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again after all this time," implies Cobb as he chases me looking at his family photos.

I turn to him and take in his appearance. His still wears those causal almost professional clothes and that cool expression on his handsome face. 'Did I just think he's handsome? Come on Ari, get to greeting the man and tell him why you're really here for.'

"Hello Cobb. I came to see how you were and talk to you about something very important," my calm reply comes out.

"I'm fine and happy for the first time in a long time. So, you're here to talk, let me guess a job perhaps. Oh and by the way, you can call me Dom," insists Cobb.

"Okay, Dom. I'm glad you're happy with your life and yes I've come to ask for you to do a job. So it's straight to business with you then, no small talk to get the ball rolling," I say.

"Ariadne, I haven't seen you in 3 years and out of the blue you show up at my door. What am I suppose to think? The Fischer job was my last job and I am finally happy in my life with my kids; I don't want to risk losing everything I fought so hard for to lose again. So, yes straight to business; what is it that your asking of me," explains Cobb.

"There is a new inception to pull off a quite impossible one I must say. The benefactor, Pierre La Monte, wants us to enter the mind of William a.k.a. Liam Hearst, founder, inventor, and CEO of Hearst CompuInc. He is responsible for the new cutting edge of software technology. It is said that the user has complete control of upgrading, downgrading and a mix of old and new software applications the user wants to install on their computer system with simple voice command at any given time and place. This type of software technology is starting to change how computer users buy and sell in the market that super powers such as Microsoft and Apple look like they're 20 years behind in technology evolution. The user has the power to customize what applications he or she wants at any time and place whereas the current super powers has a say in what's right for the user.

Pierre La Monte wants this information extracted from Hearst to duplicate and distributed to other software companies before Hearst becomes another super power. La Monte is a known bounty hunter of sorts and he works mainly for undercover and secret agencies that keep an eye on specific individuals who may become a threat with too much power given time. So, what do you say Dom, are you in or not," I give Cobb a loaded explanation on the job to be pulled off.

"Who else is working this job?"

"Arthur, Eames, and Yusuf are in. I need to know if you're in."

"Why not get someone else to extract the info? There are others besides me and I know you wouldn't have come here to destroy my happiness, Ariadne. So was I requested to work this particular job by Mr. La Monte himself," Dom inquires.

"I know you're happy Dom and yes Mr. La Monte requested that you work this job. I have worked with other extractors before but they were not as skilled as you are or could ever be. Listen if there was another way I would have found it and not have bothered to approach you."

"What is it that La Monte wants from me that he had to rope the team in to recruit me for this job? It has to be something _damning_ to have me do this again," Dom asks Ariadne.

"The only thing I know it has something to do with your past. La Monte wasn't fore coming to tell _us_ the truth; he wants the honor to do that himself."

"Alright, I'll do the job."

"Dom, whatever it is that La Monte knows don't let him destroy what you worked so hard for to get back to."

"I won't let him Ariadne; I promise you whatever the information is I won't let it control my life."

* * *

_Outside of Cobb's residence…_

An unknown man in a black sedan sits outside Cobb's home while he watches and waits. He finally sees Ariadne leave the residence and Cobb steps outside with her and shakes her hand to make sure she gets in her car with no problem. Ariadne drives past the black sedan unaware of the fact that she is being watched. The man then turns his head back to where Cobb is still standing and knows that he took the job by the look on Cobb's face. The man then pulls out his cell phone and calls his employer with the news.

"Hello, it's me. Ariadne did her job and Cobb is on board. No, no one noticed me here. Alright then, I'm on my way back now," the man ends his conversation with his employer and closes his phone.

'So it begins…'

Next is: Chapter 2 _The New Inception_


	3. The New Inception

_The New Inception_

'I once again have to leave my kids behind to find out what's in past that can change everything I hold dear. Who is Pierre La Monte? What are his true intentions on wanting me do this job? All I know about Hearst CompuInc and William Hearst himself is that he's self made billionaire on the brink on dominating software technology that will far surpass what Bill Gates or Steve Jobs could every imagine. I need to talk to Miles about this and tell him to look after the kids again until I can put the past in the past and make sure it stays there,' thought Dom.

"So Dom, what was the real reason for Ariadne's visit?"

"There is a job that her I mean _our _benefactor wants me and the team to pull off. Have you heard of Wiliam Hearst or Hearst CompuInc before? He supposedly is changing the evolution of software technology as we speak."

"Yes, I heard of what Hearst and his company is doing the technology field, but what does that have to do with the job?"

"The benefactor, Pierre La Monte, wants Hearst's secrets on how he developed voice commands on the types and level of advances in software applications for computer users. Ariadne informed me that La Monte is a bounty hunter for undercover and secret agencies that keep an eye on _specific _individuals that can become a problem if given enough time. However, I'm not really certain why La Monte wants Hearst's trade secrets; I believe he may want me considering he requested that I extract the secrets."

"If you truly believe La Monte has some personal gain in this, why do the job at all? Why not get someone else extract Hearst's secrets?"

"Because he knows that I'll take the job to find out the secrets to my past that I don't know about. Whatever it is, I won't that man hang that over my head without me knowing first. Would you look after the kids again?"

"Of course Dom, you don't ever have to ask; that's what family is here for."

* * *

_At an old rundown warehouse on the outskirts of LA..._

Ariadne pulls up to the garage door and beeps her horn twice and the door opens up for her to pull in. She gets out and sees the team there waiting for the news on Cobb.

"Well, what's the verdict, darling? Don't leave us in suspense here," demands Eames.

"Cobb's in. And I have a feeling that La Monte just got exactly what he wants. I just wish I knew what exactly he has on Cobb that will make him leave his kids again to do this job. Something is not right and I know you 3 feel the same way as I do," informs Ariadne.

"Whatever La Monte knows about Cobb can't be good if he's 'willingly' going to leave his kids again. But we can't worry about that right now; we need to prepare the inception if we are going to pull this off right," replies Arthur.

"Well since we know Cobb is on board, we should continue tomorrow; it's been a long day and I'm tired. Let's start fresh and have Cobb here to start our planning our game plan," interjects Yusuf.

"I second that."

"Count me in for tomorrow to, love."

"Fine, we'll have Cobb here tomorrow and prepare."

The team leaves to go to their 'respectable homes' until tomorrow morning. Ariadne arrives at her hotel room and calls Cobb to inform him to meet the team tomorrow at the warehouse on the outskirts of LA.

"Hello."

"Dom, it's me, Ariadne. I just spoke with the team and we'll meet tomorrow morning around 10 o'clock to get started. We're on the outskirts of LA in old and rundown warehouse close to the woods."

"Alright, I'll see everyone tomorrow at 10."

"Dom, whatever La Monte has on you, I'll be there to help you in any way I can; that includes the team as well."

"Thanks Ariadne."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_The next day at 10 a.m. at the old and rundown warehouse…_

Cobb pulls up to the garage door and beeps his horn to be let in; the door opens for him and he pulls in. The first person he sees is Arthur standing and waiting for Cobb to get out of the car. Cobb gets out and greets Arthur.

"Cobb, I wish I can say it's good to see you again but with both know the only reason you're here is to get whatever information on your past that La Monte is holding over your head."

"Arthur, I wish we're meeting on better terms also but that's life and we can't aways get what we want. So where is everyone else?"

"In the lounge area; they're getting set up for Hearst. So how have you been these last 3 years Cobb?"

"Happier than I have been in a long time."

"Good. It's time we get to business. The sooner we do this the better."

Both Cobb and Arthur walk into the lounge area and see the rest of the team going over their roles they'll play. Eames is working on getting close to Hearst's personal assistant, Roland Neville. Yusuf is working on the sedative potency level for how long it will take for the extraction. Ariadne is looking of design layouts of the places Hearst would most likely do business.

Eames was the first person to notice that Cobb showed up and of course to poke some fun at the man.

"Well, well, look who finally showed up. We've been waiting for you old boy. What took you so long to get here?"

"Eames, it's so nice to see you again. Ariadne said to be here at 10, I'm here. What do you have so far?"

Ariadne deciding to step in before a fight breaks out between Dom and Eames, "We were just starting to look over our roles for the job; you didn't miss anything yet. Eames, leave Cobb alone."

"Sorry love. I couldn't resist at poking some fun at the old boy. Sometimes I think I'm talking to Arthur than Cobb; they're too like sometimes. I'll leave him alone Miss Ariadne. Does that suit you just well?"

"Don't flatter yourself Eames. As soon as I turn my back, you'll be back to your old charming self. I would expect not less of you."

Arthur just grins at the display between Eames and Ariadne. 'That's a first. I never knew Ariadne had a soft spot for Cobb. Maybe I've always known; the way she looks at him it's no wonder she'll defend Cobb. Eames is an ass anyway; Ariadne telling him off just made my day alittle bit brighter.'

"Alright children, it's time we talk shop and if you're good little children then we'll play for the rest of the day. So Mr. La Monte wants Hearst's trade secrets on his voice commands on software technology. What do we know so far?" Arthur takes charges before things get more out of hand.

"Who appointed you our leader, old boy? Last time I checked that Cobb is the executioner of our operations _unless_ you want to be leader, _Arthur_?" Eames taunts a red face Arthur. 'He's so easily wound up! Let's see if he takes the bait. Arthur is up for bat but he swings and misses the ball. Strike One! Come, come now old boy, just having some fun now. He should know I'm only teasing. Goodness he'll drop dead one of these days if he can't take a joke; always the Point Man.'

"For your information Eames, I'm just getting the ball rolling since Cobb recently rejoined our team, you _jackass_. Why don't you get Cobb up to speed if you think I'm being such a control freak?"

"No old boy, you're doing a great job. In fact, you should head all of our gigs because you're so good at what you do." Eames just can't help himself.

"That's more than enough from the two of you. Back to business, Hearst's a self made billionaire whose on the brink on software technical evolution by allowing the computer user determine for her or himself which applications best suits their needs by voice command. The question what should be really asking is: Who is William Hearst?" Cobb takes over command of the meeting immediately. 'Just like riding a bike; you never forget the basics.'

"Well played Mr. Cobb. Always in charge and always knows which questions need to be answered first to get the job done but to get the job done right. You're wandering who am I? Please excuse my rude behavior by not introducing myself first; my name is Pierre La Monte, the benefactor. Its' my pleasure to finally meet you face to face; my expectations of you are more than I could have imagined." La Monte appears from the darkest corner of the warehouse and makes his debut to Cobb for the first time.

Pierre La Monte is a built man with the height of 6'2" and about 310 lbs of muscles with not an ounce of fat on his body. He has dark brown hair and piercing green eyes that anyone has ever saw; these cold and calculating irises can pierce through even the most hard press man he's ever faced.

"Mr. La Monte I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you as well but that would be a lie on my part. I don't know you were invited to our first meeting as a complete team; you sure do know how to make an entrance, don't you?" Cobb is suspicious on how La Monte knew where their meeting is taking place, especially the time. 'Did Ariadne forget to inform me that La Monte would also be present, too? I don't think so by the look of surprise on her beautiful face. Did I just think she's beautiful? I can't deny that she has looks to turn any man's head; I guess I'm starting to truly move on with my life if I can see how beautiful Ariadne is. That's not right, I always thought Ariadne was pretty and something special; took me long enough to see that, though.'

"Please forgive my intrusion. I just wanted to see the great Dom Cobb in person and check up on everyone progress as of now. I see that everyone is just getting reacquainted and I'll show myself out. Please don't hesitate to call for further _assistance_ if need be. Good day to everyone and we'll be talking soon."

* * *

Pierre La Monte takes his leave of the team to let them get to work. He walks out of the warehouse a couple of yards to his car that's close by to the beginning of the woods. He gets in his car and turns to his companion in the passenger's seat.

"Keep an eye on them. I want to know everything that goes on, especially with Cobb. He's suspicious and I don't want to reveal my intentions just yet. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mr. La Monte. I'll make sure the team stays on task. You can count on me."

"That's good to hear." The unknown man gets out of La Monte's car and Pierre leaves the warehouse site.

'Soon Cobb, you'll know who I am and what I know about your past. Then you'll regret that you ever took this job…' Pierre can not wait to show his hand to Cobb and it'll be something Dom will never forget either.

Next is Chapter 3: _Information Highway_

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed my summary and chapter 1: **_**3 Years Later**_**. I took in consideration on the individuals who reviewed on my story (thanks for your honesty) and I'll update but it may not be a daily update.**

Until next time!


	4. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I'm working on this story and my other story, _Wake Me Up! Oh, Please WAKE. ME. UP. _I've been having some writer's block on this story and it's not helping me. As soon as I'm done with writing this chapter you'll see my update asap.


End file.
